When two stubborn men meet havoc happens
by GeniusTransDude
Summary: When a young man going by the name of Sherlock Holmes collapses in the lobby of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital it is of no interest to one Gregory House but when his case takes a sudden turn for the worse is House willing to risk his life to save this young man?
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Cuddy watched as the person stood before her played the violin. It was a beautiful sound that she really could not stop listening to. She was transfixed as the music washed over her. She smiled as she dropped a handful of loose change into his violin case. In all honesty she wished she could give more. He looked skinny, malnourished but despite all that he was clean and well presented. She looked at the time and realized she had to hurry is she did not want to be late for work. She wiped her eyes and turned away from the young man. She wished she could have done so much more to help him. She was not looking forward to having to put up with House today.

The young man looked over at something from the corner of his eye when suddenly he had someone grab him into the shadows. He was scared and confused. He had never had someone get the better of him like that before. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was someone stealing his violin. He knew he had screwed up. He was dreading the fact that he could die without apologising to his brother. That he could have abandoned his family to run away to america all because of one person. One horrible person whom ruined his life.

Sherlock limped into the lobby of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He was bruised and beaten, but really he was dreading his brother finding out. He could not believe that he let himself get distracted like that. It nearly cost him his life. He stumbled before collapsing on the floor. A swarm of nurses rushed toward him to place him on a gurney. He was quickly rushed to the O.R. He was fighting and struggling against the nurses to let him go. They had dealt with their fair share of aggressive patients and this did not affect them.

"We need 50mg of demerol." The medication was fast acting. He instantly calmed when the medication was injected in his leg. He let the world rush around him as he fell into a drug induced sleep. Lisa Cuddy the Dean of medicine recognized the young face as he was being carted away. She was horrified to see him in pain. She could not believe that anyone would want to harm the talented young man. There may be a lot of people treated in the hospital every day but she still struggled at times to see people so brutally beaten. She desperately tried to keep her emotions reined in as she started to walk back towards her office. Of course she had to have walked into her office to see one Dr House sitting in her office. That was the last thing that she needed that day. She sighed before asking him why he was there.

"Well that idiot of a Doctor Bailey is refusing to operate on my patient until I have signed consent." Cuddy internally screamed. She did not want to have to deal with this today. Well she never really wanted to deal with House but today she was really struggling to keep her cool. She could not take her mind off of the young man currently in the operating room. She was worried about him. She had never really felt this emotional about a patient before. She hated it. She hated how her emotions got the best of her like that. It was hard enough to get people to respect her but when she was this emotional people liked to make judgmental comments about a woman in a man's world. She hated how sexist people in medicine could be. There really needed to be a change.

"Well how horrible is that he wants to make sure this isn't another one of your crazy experiments. Especially after last time when you had a patient's stomach explode on him. I'm really not surprised he did not want to work with you again. " She winced remembering how often she would get complaints from Dr Bailey telling her how hard it was to get rid of the smell of stomach acid and other horrible unknown substances. She took the file from out his hand signed it and tried to steer him towards the door. She knew that he could tell that she was upset. He still left the room though. She sat at her desk knowing that this was going to be a long day and she was not looking forward to it. Hopefully Wilson would be able to keep House occupied. If not then she had no clue how she was going to make it through the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock was in surgery for a long twelve hours. There were not any complications but that did not mean that everything was good. They found a tumor on his lung which was extremely worrying . That and his dangerously low blood pressure was high cause for concern. What should have been a simple operation to stitch and repair external damage turned into an intrusive and highly dangerous procedure. It was a miracle that he made it through.

When Sherlock was in the recovery room he was visited by Lisa Cuddy. Of course she did not know him as Sherlock but as John Doe. They still had no way of identifying themselves. That did not deter her though. She felt like it was her duty to be there for the lonely teenager. She felt bad for him. She wanted him to know he was not alone. He had seen the dangerous effects that depression could do to people. House was evidence enough to see that. She did not want to see the young teen turning into a grumpy arrogant old man. For several days she would check up on him. She desperately wanted to find out who the teenager was.

House could tell there was something going on with Cuddy. He did not like it. She was distracted and would not even fight with him any more. It was getting boring. He needed to get to the bottom of this. Wilson was getting sick and tired of House bugging him more than usual so he eventually agreed to talk to Cuddy.

Sitting at the bed of an unknown teenager in a coma was the last place he suspected she would be. He was getting worried about her. Her emotions were getting the better of her.

"Lisa, I'm getting worried about you. How long have you been sitting next to this boy's bed. You don't even know this boy. Why are you so attached to him. What makes him so special? There are so many people coming in and out of this hospital everyday. Why him?" Wilson questioned the woman. He really wanted to get to the bottom of this. Before she could reply though there was a strange choking noise coming from the young man's throat. He was struggling to breath. "We need a ventilator in here stat!" The doctor cried out. There was a flurry of medical personnel as they desperately tried to restore oxygen to the body before the risk of brain damage sets in. They needed to be fast.

Thankfully ventilation was not required and only an oxygen mask was needed. They hoped that he would regain consciousness in the next couple of days. Hopefully then they would be able to discover the name of this unknown teenager.

Two days later and there was still no progress. In fact it seemed like he was getting worse. What was most shocking though was how soon he regained consciousness. Although to the irksome of the nurses they often wished he had not. He was a stubborn and intelligent person who could rival even house in a battle of intelligence or arrogance. He would not give up his real name. He gave them a false name of Scott Jones.

"Scott we need to get a blood sample." The nurse told the young man. "Scott." The nurse said louder.

"I can't see!I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!" He panicked. He was scared and freaking out. He was starting to hyperventilate.

"House you need to take this case. We can't find any source for the blindness. There seems to be no explanation for this. We need your help on this one." Cuddy insisted. She needed to make sure that he take this case on. She handed him the case file.

"Why is this case so important to you? Why this kid? Want me to get Foreman of your back?" He asked confused.

"It does not matter. Just take the case. What do you want less clinic hours?" Cuddy asked. She just wanted to get this over with. She wanted to make sure Scott had the best care possible.

"So it's probably just Lung Cancer."

"The test came back negative. It's not lung cancer. Just take the case." House agreed but he was not happy about it.


End file.
